1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a gas-powered heating apparatus.
2. Related Prior Art
Referring to U.S. Pat. No. 5,799,648 that was issued on 1 Sep. 1998, a gas-powered heating apparatus 1 includes a handle 2, a barrel 6 extending from the handle 2 a head 4 from which the barrel 6 projects and a tip 8 extending from the head 4. The handle 2 and the head 4 are both hollow. A reservoir 23 is located in the handle 2 for storing fuel. A combustor 10 is located in the head 4 for burning the fuel. A controlling device 28 is located in the barrel 6 for controlling the supply of the fuel to the combustor 10 from the reservoir 23. A switch 32 is located between the reservoir 23 and the controlling device 28 for switching on/off the supply of the fuel to the controlling device 28 from the reservoir 23. A switch 32 is located between the reservoir 23 and the controlling device 28 for switching on/off the supply of the fuel to the controlling device 28 from the reservoir 23. A throttle 29 is located in the barrel 6 for controlling the flow rate of the fuel to the combustor 10 from the reservoir 23. The controlling device 28 includes a valve 39, a first element 70, a second element 71 and a permanent magnet 63 located between the first element 70 and the second element 71. The first element 70 is made of thermomagnetic material. The second element 71 is made of magnetic material. The magnetic attraction between the permanent magnet 63 and the first element 70 is greater than the magnetic attraction between the permanent magnet 63 and the second element 71 when the first element 70 is magnetic. Thus, the valve 39 is open so that the fuel flows to the combustor 10 from the reservoir 23 through the valve 39. The first element 70 becomes non-magnetic when the temperature reaches a limit. Therefore, the magnetic attraction between the permanent magnet 63 and the second element 71 is greater than the magnetic attraction between the permanent magnet 63 and the first element 70. Thus, the valve 39 is closed so that the fuel flows to the combustor 10 from the reservoir 23 through the throttle 29. This conventional gas-powered heating apparatus 1 is however complicated in structure, difficult in fabrication and high in cost.
The present invention is therefore intended to obviate or at least alleviate the problems encountered in the prior art.